Naruto : BLUE Eyes ninja
by Yami no ryushiro
Summary: Disiksa penduduk membuatnya jatuh kedalam kegelapan.Darknaru,superpower naru.Warning typo ooc oc
1. Chapter 1

The legend blue eyes ninja

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pair : naru X naru

Rate : T

Yooo...minna kembali lagi saya membawakan fic baru

Oke langsung saja

Chapter 1

"Hey berhenti kau siluman !"

Syut..

Syut...

Bruukk...

"Argghh...!"

"hahaha...rasakan itu bocah siluman..."

"hiks..kenapa? a-apa s-salah ku kepada kalian..?"

"hm..? kau benar mau tau apa kesalahan mu ?"

Anak kecil berrambut pirang yang penuh luka itu menatap ke arah 3 orang ninja kelas chuunin yg sedang menyiksanya.

Buuuaaakk...

Salah satu chuunin tersebut menendang anak yg kira-kira masih berusia 6 tahun yg kini meringis kesakitan menahan sakit di bagian perutnya.

"aakh.."

Anak berrambut pirang jabrik itu kembali meringis kesakitan karena lehernya dicekik oleh seorang chuunin yg bicara tadi.

"akhh...l-lepa-s k-an.."

"kau mau tau apa kesalahan mu ?"

"akhh"

Anak terus meringis kesakitan tetapi ketiga chuunin itu tidak mempedulikannya.

"kesalahan mu adalah...karena kau seorang MONSTER...!"

Teriak chuunin yg mencekik anak berrambut pirang tersebut sambil bersiap melayangkan tinju kepada anak itu.

"cukup mizuki.."

"DIAM KALIAN...! aku akan menghabisi SILUMAN ini...!"

Ucap chuunin yg mencekik anak berrambut pirang itu yg diketahui bernama mizuki

Tep...

Seseorang menyentuh pundak mizuki yg masih mencekik anak tersebut yg kini telah pinsan tidak kuat menahan sakit di perutnya

"SUDAH KU BIL-"

Mizuki menoleh ke arah belakang , akan tetapi bukan kedua rekanya yg di lihat, melainkan seorang anbu dengan topeng gagak menatap tajam dari balik topengnya.

"lepaskan naruto-sama..!" Ucap sang anbu dengan nada mengancam.

Membuat mizuki menurunkan anak kecil berrambut pirang yg diketahui bernama naruto.

Sang anbu mendekati naruto yg pinsan dengan tubuh yg dipenuhi luka, kemudian anbu tersebut menggendong naruto dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

'wuuushhh'

"cih...sial...! padahal sedikit lagi aku hampir membunuh rubah sialan itu...!" gumam mizuki sambil menatap dua rekannya yg pinsan akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari anbu tersebut.

"cih..! lain kali aku akan membunuhmu siluman rubah...!"

NAMIKAZE MANSION

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

"ya tunggu sebentar..!"

Cklek..

"n-naruto...?" ucap seorang anak kecil yg mirip sekali dengan naruto, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna merah.

"jii-sama naruto kenapa..?"

"dimana ayah dan ibu mu?"

"A-ada didalam..."

Hiruzen sarutobi yg menggendong naruto langsung masuk kerumah hokage keempat, ayah dari naruto dan menma.

"kaa-chan..tou-chan...ada jii-sama..!"

"ya...tunggu sebentar.." ucap suara feminim dari ruang makan.

Hiruzen pun meletakan naruto di sofa. Seorang pria yg mirip dengan naruto menghampiri hiruzen dan menma serta naruto yg sedang pinsan diatas sofa.

"ada apa sens-"

Buaghh..

Hituzen memukul perut pria berrambut kuning tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

"a-apa yg sensei laku-kan ?"

"lihatlah anak mu minato !"

Minato pun menengok kearah naruto.

"?!"

"apa yg ter-"

Seorang wanita berrambut merah pun datang, dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya dengan mata yg menyiratkan kesedihan.

"a-apa yg terjadi dengan naruto-kun, sensei ?" tanyanya

"itachi menemukan naruto sedang dikeroyok warga, aku kecewa pada kalian berdua karena tidak bisa melindungi naruto dengan baik, aku kecewa pada kalian karena hanya memperhatikan menma..!"

"_"

Minato dan kushina hanya menunduk menyesal.

"kalian tau ? bisa dipastikan akan tumbuh kebencian didalam hatinya dan kebenciannya akan membawanya kedalam kegelapan!" kata hiruzen sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"pesanku..tolong jaga dia, kelak dia akan menjadi ninja yg hebat yg pernah ada.." kata hiruzen lalu ia pergi dari mansion namikaze.

Chapter end

Yosh...semoga kalian puas dengan fic ini...gomen klo banyak yg salah...maklum author newbie..

Jaa...

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

The legend blue eyes ninja

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pair : naru X naru

Rate : T

Yoo...minna i'm come back...thank's to review

Saatnya balasan review

.39566 : oke terima kasih atas masukannya, pairnya gak incest, n disini dark naru

Minyak tanah : naruto gak punya penyakit mata biru, tapi punya sesuatu.

Yami no shinobi : gomen klo alurnya kecepetan

Oneday575712 : yah mau gimana lagi naru akan tetap jadi dark, n naru akan punya doujutsu, klo kekei genkai mungkin masih lama.

: gomen pairnya gak bisa naruhina.

Yokai999 : semoga aja.

Devil madara uchiha : nanti saya usahakan.

Gray areader : pairnya gak incest

: nanti saya usahakan

Samsulae29 : iya disini naru dark

.925 : sip

Uzumaki tulus : iya ini agak beda kok.

.7330 : wah klo kayak broly itu sudah unlimited power.

Yosh...segini aja...klo fic the ultimate ninja mungkin akan hiatus selama sebulan(mungkin)

Chapter 2 start

~Namikaze Mansion 20.00 p.m. di kamar naruto~

Terlihat naruto telah sadar dari pinsannya.

Mata biru saphirenya yg terlihat menerawang jauh keatas langit-langit kamarnya. Sementara jauh didalam otaknya mengingat-ngingat kejadian yg selama ini di alaminya mulai dari warga desa membencinya hingga berniat membunuhnya. Mengingat itu membuat hatinya sakit. Sempat berpikir ingin sekali melakukan hal yg sama seperti yg mereka lakukan kepadanya. Tetapi...apa yg bisa dilakukan oleh bocah ingusan sepertinya? Bahkan memegang kunai saja tidak bisa.

Naruto bangun, kemudian duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya. Dengan otak yg masih memikirkan perlakuan warga terhadapnya yg sama sekali dia mengerti.

Mereka selalu mengatainya "kyubi" atau "siluman" atau "monster",

Apa itu kyubi? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia sempat menanyakan soal kyubi pada kaa-sanya, tapi apa yg ia dapatkan ia hanya mendapatkan bentakan karena mengganggu latihan kakak kembarnya, menma.

Naruto melirik jam yg ada di atas meja, 'pukul 21.12 p.m mungkin meraka sudah tidur' menghela nafas sebentar,

"sepertinya aku harus memasak ramen instan lagi.." kata naruto disertai senyuman kecil yg menyayat hati, namun ia tidak boleh cengeng.

Dia bertekad untuk menunjukan kepada semua orang bahwa dia itu kuat dan dia bersumpah akan membalas semua perbuatan mereka padanya.

Itulah janji seumur hidupnya sekaligus ambisinya.

Time skip 06.30

Kriiingg...kringggg..

Suara jam beker di kamar naruto berbunyi, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dari pemiliknya didalam kamar.

Ckleekk...

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi yg berada di dalam kamarnya lengkap dengan celana hitam khas anbu berwarna hitam dan kaos berwarna putih tanpa lengan dan juga sarung tangan tanpa jari yg menutupi tangannya, beserta sepatu ninja berwarna hitam.

Naruto berjalan kearah jam bekernya lalu mematikan alaramnya, naruto kembali bercermin, melihat dirnya dan mengkoreksinya.

'hmm...aku terlalu mirip tou-san, sebaiknya aku mengubah penampilan rambutku' batinnya

3 menit kemudian...

"sempurna, dengan begini aku mempuanyai identitasku sendiri" kata naruto tersenyum melihat penampilan rambutnya, rambutnya bukan lagi kuning jabrik melainkan hitam dan gaya rambut seperti sousuke aizen di anime bleach, setelah merasa puas ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamarnya menuju lantai bawah untuk menemui keluarganya.

"ohayou tou-san, kaa-san , menma-nii" naruto menyapa keluarganya dengan 'penuh semangat', setidaknya untuk menutupi kekecewaan dan kebenciannya kepada keluarganya. Sementara keluarganya hanya diam terpaku melihat penampilan naruto yg (sangat) berbeda

"o-oi kenapa kalian diam saja ttebayo.." kata naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya cemberut, yg tentunya hanya akting.

"a-ah ohayou mo naruto-kun..! ne..ada apa dengamu?, maksud kaa-san penampilanmu?" kushina bertanya sedangkan minato dan menma hanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"tidak ada, hanya mencoba gaya baru.."jawab naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian naruto duduk di samping menma, kakaknya yg lahir beberapa menit darinya.

"hari ini tou-san tidakbisa mengantar kalian keakademi, tou-san minta maaf karena tou-san lagi ada urusan mendadak" kata minato sambil menyiratkan penyesalan, naruto mendengar itu hanya diam karena menurutnya mengantar atau tidak itu sama saja artinya.

Kemudian naruto dan menma mengangguk.

"kalau begitu tou-san pergi dulu" ucap minato kemudian menghilang meninggalkan cahaya kuning.

Time skip akademi ninja 08 : 00 a.m

"selamat datang anak-anak..!" ucap seorang guru dengan bekas luka melintang di daerah hidungnya, umino iruka.

"selamat pagi sensei...!" ucap semua murid serempak.

"baiklah pertama-tama...bla...bla...bla...

Time skip mansion namikaze 13:00 pm dikamar naruto

Saat ini naruto sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan mata dan pikiran yg menerawang jauh.

'cih apanya yg hebat, kalau shinobi yg hebat rela mengorbankan sesuatu untuk shinobi lain, cih aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan hal itu' batin naruto

"**HAHAHA...SEPERTINYA HATIMU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR TERMAKAN KEGELAPAN...BOCAH!**"

Naruto mendengar suara itu langsung mengubah posisinya dari berbaring ia langsung berdiri dengan posisi siaga.

"siapa kau!, cepat keluarlah...!"kata naruto sambil memegang sebuah kunai ditangan kanannya.

"**HAHAHA...LUCU SEKALI KAU TIDAK MENGENALIKU BOCAH!"**

"cepat keluar kau" teriak naruto, namun beberapa detik kemudian naruto masuk kedalam 'mindscape'nya

"ughh...di-dimana ini...?" kata naruto kerena melihat dirinya ada di selokan pembuangan air.

"**SELAMAT DATANG BOCAH..."** kata seseorang di belakang naruto, secara reflek naruto berbalik, ia melihat jeruji besi yg sangat besar, dan didalamnya ada seekor musang dengan mata merah menyala dan memiliki 9 ekor yg melambai-lambai.

"k-k-kau kyu-kyubi...

CHAPTER END

Yoo...minna i'm come back, yosh semoga chapter ini memuaskan reader-san...

N REVIEW PLEASE...

YAMI NO RYUSHIRO **OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

The legend blue eyes ninja

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pair : naru X naru

Rate : T

Yoo...minna i'm come back...thank's to review

Saatnya balasan review

Kitsunee : iyah...

Gray areader : mereka Cuma pura-pura menyesal.

: gomen klo kurang panjang soalnya lg banyak tugas sekolah.

.39566 : ya disini bukan incest, naruko akan muncul di chapter ini.

Vin'diesel no giza : ya..terima kasih.

Yaminomadara226 : akan di usahakan

Thedy76 : haha..gomen

Oneday575712 : ya disini bukan incest, naruko akan muncul di chapter ini. Dan klo doujutsunya buatan sendiri n jutsunya beda dari yg lain kok.

Madara rikudou sennin : bisa..

Samsulae29 : ya mungkin akan ada perubahan ide dichapter mendatang , dan naruto akan menjadi abu-abu(ngerti kan maksud saya)

Ara aYa : ya terima kasih sudah mereview.

Yosh...terimakasih buat yg mw mereview.

Chapter 3 start

"k-k-kau k-kyubi" kata naruto gagap karena melihat seekor rubah besar dengan mata merah dan memiliki ekor sembilan,

"**HAHAHA...KAU BENAR BOCAH AKU ADALAH KYUBI NO KURAMA" **ucap kyubi atau kurama,

"hah...kukira kau sengat menyeramkan...ternyata kau itu sangat lucu..."kata naruto kemudian dia langsung meloncat kearah kyubi dan tidur di kepalanya.

"**H-HEI APA YG KAU LAKUKAN HAH..?"**marah kyubi

"apa? Tentu saja tidur dikepalamu kyubi no baka" balas naruto sengit

"**GGRRRRHH...KAU SEENAKNYA SAJA TIDUR DI KEPALAKU...HAH BAIKLAH, KARENA KAU HOST KU JADI TIDAK APA-APA"**kata kyubi,

"**HEY NARUTO..."**kata kyubi

"apa..?"tanya naruto,

"**APAKAH KAU MAU MEMPELAJARI TEHNIK NINJA"**kata kyubi,

"tentu saja aku mau, memangnya kau mau mengajariku?" tanya naruto,

"**HAHAHA...TENTU SAJA, AKU TIDAK MAU KALAU JINCHURIKIKU LEMAH"**jawab kyubi,

"baiklah kalau begitu, kapan kau akan mengajariku?"tanya naruto,

"**BESOK PAGI DAN SEKARANG PANGGIL AKU KURAMA, KARENA ITU NAMA ASLIKU"**kata kyubi atau kurama.

"yosh...baiklah kurama, setelah kuat aku akan membuat organisasi yg akan mengubah dunia ini, aku akan membawa semua orang dijalan kegelapan menuju jalan terang, itu janji seumur hidupku!"teriak naruto semangat,

'hmmm...kau bocah aneh naruto, kau selalu berada diantara terang dan gelap'batin kurama,

"**BAIKLAH, KALAU BEGITU BERSIAPLAH KARENA LATIHAN MU AKAN SANGAT BERAT"**ucap kurama sambil menyeringai jahat, naruto melihat itu hanya menelan ludahnya.

-TIME SKIP(2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN)-

"hosh...hosh..s-sepertinya...cha..kra ku terkuras habis"kata naruto yg sedang berbaring di atas rumput, saat ini naruto berada di 'shi no mori' atau yg lebih dikenal dengan nama hutan kematian, saat ini naruto sedang berlatih dengan kurama yg merasuki bunsin naruto, kini naruto sudah setingkat jounin, naruto memiliki 4 perubahan cakra yaitu api,air,angin&petir, naruto sudah memasteri semua elemen tersebut, walau pun naruto memiliki cakra yg sangat banyak namun naruto masih memiliki kendala dalam hal stamina. Kini naruto mencoba menggabungkan elemen angin dan air yg menghasilkan elemen es(hyouton).

"oi..kurama apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya naruto meskipun naruto sudah tau jawabanya,

"**HAHAHA...KAU SUDAH TAU JAWABANYAKAN?"**jawab kurama dengan suara beratnya,

"hahaha...ya"kata naruto sambil tertawa,

"kurama aku akan pulang kau boleh kembali" kata naruto, lalu kurama pun kembali, sebelum naruto kembali naruto mendengat suara'pofhhtt'.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak akan bergabung dengan root"kata naruto sambil memutar badannya menghadap suara bunyi tadi,

"oh..ayolah naruto aku datang bukan untuk membahas hal itu," kata seseorang yg mengeluarkan bunyi tadi, dia adalah bawahan dari danzo

"hmmptt...apa yg ingin kau sampaikan sai"kata naruto pada anbu tersebut yg diketahui bernama sai,

""aku kesini untuk memberi tahukan bahwa aku dan dia akan belajar di akademi besok atas perintah danzo-sama" kata sai.

Mendengar itu, naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya,'apa yg direncanakan oleh tetua bau tanahtersebut?' batin naruto,

"hanya itu yg kau sampaikan sai?"kata naruto dan sai pun mengangguk,

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sai'swoooshhh'" naruto menghilang dari hadapan sai dan hanya beninggalkan kilatan petir berwarna hitam,

"hmmm...sudah kuduga akan terjadi seperti ini, hahhhh...sebaiknya pergi dari sini" gumam sai, kemudian dia memakai topengnya lalu pergi menggunakan shunsin.

-time skip(keesokan paginya)-

Akademi.

"anak-anak sekalian, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"ucap iruka umino yg membuat beberapa siswa kepo, seperti ino yg merupakan ratu gosip

"Benarkah Sensei,Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Ino dengan antusiasnya.  
Sementara iruka hanya tersenyum melihatnya.  
"Yah,lebih baik kita suruh mereka berdua masuklah!"  
ucap Iruka,kemudian *Sreeeegk...  
pintu kelas di buka secara perlahan membuat mata setiap murid-minus- Naruto melihat ke arah pintu.  
"Kyaaaaa...! dia Tampaaan!"  
"Uwaaaa...! dia Kawaaaai!"  
teriak seluruh murid yang lagi-lagi minus Naruto yang dari tadi hanya menatap kearah keluar jendela.

"Perkenalkan Namakalian!"  
perintah kedua murid baru itu mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Shimura Sai." Sai,pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat,membungkuk sopan.  
"Kyaaaaaa...! Sai-kun~~!"  
teriak Ino dan beberapa gadis lain yang menjadi fansgirl dadakan sai.  
Sementara sai hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang menurut Naruto hanyalah sebuah senyuman Palsu.

"Baiklah selanjutnya kau,Uzumaki-san!"  
Kemudian gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tergerai sepunggung di samping kiri Sai mengangguk,

"Perkenalkan Namaku...Uzumaki dari Namikaze Naruto." ucap gadis yang ternyata bernama Naruko itu,membuat seluruh orang yang berada di dalam kelas terkejut dengan mulut terbuka Iruka pun ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

"AAAAPPPAAAAAAA?!"  
Teriak seluruh fansgirl Naruto.  
Sementara Naruko hanya menyeringai karena telah berhasil mengerjai semburat merah samar-samar di wajah Naruto.  
'Hihihi...kena kau,Naruto-kun.'  
batin Naruko sambil menatap Naruto yang mulai mendeath-glarenya.

' -apaan dia? seenaknya mengakui pacarku segala? awas saja nanti akan kubalas!' batin Naruto menatap tajam Naruko.  
Sementara Naruko semakin tersenyum menantang.  
"Kalian sungguh pasangan yang romantis." gumam Sai namun entah ada angin apa,Naruto dapat mendengarnya.  
"Aku mendengar itu,Sai!" teriaknya.  
"A-Ah,Aku hanya bercanda..."  
ucap Sai dengan sedikit gemetar.  
"Hihihi..." Naruko tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

Time skip,

Kini Naruto berada di dalam 'Shi no Mori' bersama Sai dan Naruko.  
Mereka sedang berlatih bersama-sama dan memamerkan jutsu masing-masing.  
"Coba kalian perhatikan Jutsu baruku!" ucap Naruto yang sedang push-up dan Naruko yang bermeditasi,menghentikan aktivitas mereka sementara.

Sai mulai merapal segel,  
"Chouju giga!" serunya kemudian dari dalam gulungan kertas miliknya,keluar seekor burung yang cukup besar yang terbuat dari Sai menaiki burung tinta ciptaanya dan terbang meliuk-liuk di atas sebelum berakhir turun kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Naruko berada.  
"bagaimana?" tanya nya kemudian.  
"Lumayan." jawab Naruto dan Naruko kompak.  
Kemudian Naruko maju beberapa langkah,"Sekarang giliranku..."  
ucapnya kemudian merapal segel,  
"Water release : Great water dragon bullet!"  
kemudian muncul Naga air raksasa dari lagi dari air tersebut meliuk-liuk dengan indah sebelum akhirnya hilang kembali menjadi udara kosong tak Naruko menghentikan Jutsunya.  
"Bagaimana?" tanyanya kemudian.  
Dan di jawab 'lumayan' dari Naruto dan 'mengagumkan' dari Sai.  
"Nah sekarang giliranmu,Naruto!"  
"Lain kali saja aku malas hari ini."  
jawab Naruto dengan nada bosan.  
" saja kau takut..."  
Sindir Naruko.  
"Apa? aku? takut? yang benar saja..." balas Naruto menatap tajam Naruko.  
"Karena kau sudah berani mempermalukanku di depan orang banyak tadi pagi,baiklah akan ku tunjukan sebuah Ninjutsu kepada kalian!"  
Ucap Naruto menyeringai ke arah Naruko.  
" cuma jutsu katon rank-c..." ucap Naruko tak mau kalah.  
Namun Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin menyeringai lebar.  
"Pasangan yang serasi..."  
gumam Sai yang lagi-lagi terdengar oleh telinga Naruto.  
"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan Pacarnya,Sai brengasek!"  
Teriak Naruto.  
"hihihi...tingkahnya menggemaskan." batin Naruko yang sukses memunculkan semburat merah tipis di wajah Naruto.  
"Wajahmu memerah tuh!"  
"Berisik! jadi tidak sih melihat Jutsuku?"  
"Ya,ya...lanjutkan!"  
ucap Naruto kembali melanjutkan merapal segel jutsu yang tanpa kedua sahabatnya sadari itu adalah segel untuk semakin menyeringai lebar,  
"Inilah Jutsu baruku..."  
jeda sejenak Naruto melihat ekspresi kedua benar saja,ekspresi mereka terlihat sangat penasaran.  
"...mungkin lain waktu akan kutunjukan,HIRAISHIN!" ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang meninggalkan bercak cahaya kekuningan.

"..."

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat kesadaran Naruko dan Sai pun menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tanganya,mencoba mengantisipasi kejadian yang akan...  
"NAAAARRUUUUTOOOO!"

**Time skip**

Hari ini cuaca di desa Konoha sangat sang mentari yang mulai beranjak menuju singga sananya.

Di sebuah rumah yang terletak di Mansion Namikaze,terlihat seorang Anak berambut coklat yang lurus kebelakang dengan beberapa helai rambut di depan,  
(Jika masih bingung lihat gaya rambut Sousuke Aizen di Anime Bleach)  
yang sedang bermeditasi di dalam kamarnya.

Naruto mindscape

"Oi,Rubah bodoh! Aku sudah bicara,Aku tidak punya waktu!"  
Teriak Naruto membuat Kurama/Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur terbangun dengan tidak elitnya.  
"TCK! BISAKAH SETIDAKNYA KAU BANGUNKAN AKU TERLEBIH DULU?!"  
teriak balik Kyuubi.  
"Nah,itu kau sudah bangun bukan? cepat! bicara tidak penting aku akan pergi!"  
ucap Naruto dengan Inocent membuat Urat kepala Kurama/Kyuubi berdenyut-denyut.  
'Kalau saja aku tidak memerlukan bocah ini,aku tidak akan melakukan ini...tck!' batin Kyuubi.

"ULURKAN TANGANMU DAN TUTUP MATAMU!"  
Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya,

"HEH...SUDAHLAH ULURKAN SAJA TANGANMU!" ucap Kyuubi lagi.

Meskipun tidak mengerti dan tidak tau apa yang akan di rencanakan Kyuubi,Naruto menurutinya.  
Toh,selama kurungan besar ini masih tersegel,dia akan tetap aman.

"BUKA MATAMU!"

kemudian Naruto pun membuka matanya,sekilas tidak ada perbedaan sedikitpun hanya saja...

"A-ada a-pa d-dengan mataku?"  
tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dan terkejut setelah apa yang dia rasakan di area matanya.  
Naruto menatap tajam Kyuubi yang menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"  
tanyanya bukanya jawaban yang di dapat,Kyuubi berbalik bertanya.  
"BUKANKAH TUJUANMU INGIN MEMBALASKAN DENDAM MU PADA DESA INI?"  
mendengar itu,Naruto kembali mengangkat satu alisnya.  
"HEH,SEPERTINYA OTAKMU MULAI KEHILANGAN KEMAMPUANYA..."  
"A-apa kau bilang?"  
"AKU BILANG,'SEPERTINYA OTAKMU KEHILANGAN KEMAMPUANYA.' DAN ITU BENARKAN?"  
"Otak ku masih Normal,bodoh! hanya saja..."  
"HANYA SAJA TIDAK BEKERJA DENGAN BAIK...GYAHAHAHA"  
ucap Kyuubi memotong ucapan Naruto mendengus kesal dan memilih meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil guling-guling tidak jelas kayak orang Autis.

Real World

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya karena merasakan rasa panas di area matanya tersebut.  
Sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi,bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengucap sumpah serapah yang di tuju kan kepada kyuubi.

"Tck! dasar Rubah tua sialan! awas saja kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mata ku,aku akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup!"

"Naruuu-chaaaan! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?! cepat bangun! Nii-san mu sudah menungu...!"  
teriak Kushina dari lantai bawah.  
'Tck! ini selesai dengan Rubah brengsek itu,sekarang di tambah lagi dengan ini...ugh!'  
batin Naruto.  
"Yaaaa, lagi ganti bajuuu!" ucapnya sambil melihat matanya yang merah darah dari ,mata merah darah?  
Naruto memandang kearah cermin kembali,Terlihat iris biru saphire miliknya tergantikan dengan iris merah darah dengan tiga titik tomue khas...  
'Sharingan?' batin Naruto terkejut.  
"Jadi...Apa ini yang di maksud oleh Rubah brengsek itu? tapi...aku yakin ini semua pasti ada tujuan dan maksudnya..." gumamnya kemudian menyeringai,  
"Tetapi apa pun itu aku tak terpenting dendamku terbalaskan! HAHAHAHA"  
ucap Naruto dengan di akhiri tawa ala Psikopat gila.

"NAAARRUUUUTOOOO!"

"I-iya Kaa-chaan,Naru akan turun..."

"CEPAT! TURUN!"

"I-iya..."

"Blue eyes Ninja"

Hari ini suasana di dalam Akademi Ninja sangat hari ini adalah hari pembagian team.  
Bisik-bisik harapan yang tidak jelas pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas.  
"Ku harap aku sekelompok dengan Naruto-kun..." ucap harap seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Sakura sambil melirik kearah Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah kemudian berteriak,"kyaaah...!"  
Sementara Naruto hanya menatap keluar jendela,seolah-olah hanya itulah pemandangan yang menarik baginya.  
Sampai sebuah bisikan membuyarkan lamunanya.  
"Oi, di perhatikan gadis-gadis tuh..." Sai berbisik dengan sangat pelan.  
"Biarkan saja,nanti juga lelah sendiri."  
jawab Naruto acuh dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.  
Tiba-tiba Sasuke uciha datang menggebrak meja Naruto dan mengajak bertarung.  
BRRAAAKKK...  
"Hei dobe,ayo kita bertarung! kita tunjukan siapa yang lebih kuat di antara kita!"  
ucapnya lantang membuat keadaan kelas yang ribut dengan harap-harap dari fg Naruto,menjadi diam tegang mengerubung meja Naruto dan Sai.  
"Maaf Uchiha-san,sebaiknya urungkan niatmu..." ucap Sai dengan ramah.  
" kau Shimura! Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu! Heh,Dobe jika kau tidak mau maka..." Sasuke menyeringai,  
"...Naruko milik ku." lanjut Sasuke dengan pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Naruto dan Naruko yang duduk di belakang tempat duduk Naruto.  
'Kita lihat seperti apa reaksimu,Naruto-kun...' batin Naruko menyeringai.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya membuat suasana semakin tegang dan dramatis(?).  
Mata biru saphire miliknya menatap tajam iris Onyx Sasuke.  
"Jika Aku menang,Aku akan memanggil mu 'SASUTEME-CHAN' dan jika Aku kalah..."  
jeda sejenak,Naruto menengok kearah Naruko.  
"...Kau boleh memilikinya."  
lanjut Naruto membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang,sementara Naruko men deathglare Naruto.  
Naruto tersenyum manis kearah Naruko membuat Naruko dan gadis-gadis yang tergabung dalam FG NARUTO blushing.  
"Tenang saja...'Honey' aku pasti menang kok." ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'Honey'.Membuat Naruko memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat kearah lain agar tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.  
Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi hanya menggeram.

"Baiklah,pertandingan 'persahabatan' ini akan kita saya yang menjadi wasitnya." ucap Kiba dengan suara toa nya.  
"Peraturanya,tidak boleh melukai organ vital lawan,tidak boleh menggunakan ninjutsu atau pun berdua hanya boleh menggunakan yang berhasil menjatuhkan lawanya adalah pemenangnya! Apa kalian mengerti?"  
ucap Kiba menjelaskan dan Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengangguk,  
"Kami mengerti!" ucap keduanya.  
"Baiklah pertarungan kita mu-"  
belum sempat kiba melanjutkan,guru Iruka sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas,  
"Ehem!" Iruka berdehem membuat Kiba menengok kearah Iruka.  
"Apa yang kalian sedang peibutkan?"  
tanya Iruka dengan ramah namun berbeda dengan raut yang terpasang di wajahnya yang membuat Kiba dan benerapa anak lain bergidik ngeri.  
"A-ah,k-kami hanya sedang main...gulat! ah, tadi bermain gulat,Sensei..."  
Ucap Kiba.  
"Benarkah...?" tanya Iruka masih dengan muka keringat dingin mengalir cukup deras pada Kiba.  
"Y-ya..." jawab Kiba yang suad mulai gemetar.

"KEMBALI KE TEMPAT DUDUK KALIAN!"  
teriak Iruka membuat semua anak melesat kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.  
Sementara Iruka sibuk memasang sebuah kertas yang cukup lebar di papan tulis.  
"Ini adalah nama-nama anggota kelompok kalian dan Jounin pembimbing kelompok kalian." ucap Iruka kemudian kembali meninggalkan ruang kelas yang kembali ribut.  
"Kyaaaaaaa tidak sekelompok dengan Naruto-kun!" terak seluruh FG Naruto.

Menma mengangkat satu alisnya,  
'Great,anggota kelompoku si Uciha Egois,dan salah satu Fans girl...tck!'  
batinya kemudian menatap bosan tulisan atau Nama Jounin pembimbing mereka.  
'Lengkap sudah tim tambah dengan Kakashi-nii.' lanjutnya.

"Hmm...Tidak kusangka,kita bertiga akan satu kelompok." ucap Sai dengan tersenyum.  
"Hn." tanggap Naruto.

Sai mengangkat satu alisnya,  
"Naruko,ada apa dengan mu? wajahmu memerah..." ucap Sai jujur membuat wajah Naruko tambah Merah merona.  
Naruko menggeleng.  
"Aku tidak apa..." ucapnya.  
Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali membaca kertas pengumuman di papan tulis.  
"Jadi Jounin pembimbing kita adalah Tsunade-hime salah satu dari legenda Sannin itu?" tanya Sai.  
Naruto mengangguk,"Kita beruntung mendapatkan Sensei seperti Tsunade-hime."  
Ucapnya kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya di ikuti Sai dan Naruko yang sudah kembali normal.  
"Kita temui Tsunade-sensei di Rumah sakit Konoha!" ucap Naruto dan kedua temanya pun menganguk.  
"Kita pergi!"  
Setelah berucap itu mereka mennggalkan kelas yang penuh jerit tangis FG Naruto yang ke lewat lebay.

"Blue eyes Ninja"

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit,  
Naruto,Sai dan Naruko pun sampai di Rumah sakit Konoha dan menemukan Tsunade yang sedang berada di taman Rumah sakit yang sedang menenggak Sake miliknya.  
"Tsunade-Sensei,kami anggota team 4 calon murid didik anda." ucap Naruto membungkuk sopan.  
Tsunade menatap intens ke tiga gennin di depanya,  
'Dua orang Anbu root dan Seorang Prodigy klan Namikaze sekaligus salah satu Jinchuriki Kyuubi...menarik' batin Tsunade tersenyum tipis.  
"Baiklah,pertama-tama aku ingin mengetahui nama kalian,cita-cita dan apa hoby beri contoh,Namaku Tsunade,cita-cita ku menjadi ninja medis terhebat,dan hoby ku kalian masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahuinya." ucap Tsunade membuat Naruto,Sai dan Naruko sweatdrop mendengarnya.  
'Tidak kau beri tau pun kami tau apa hoby mu...' batin mereka bertiga.

"Sekarang giliran mu!" perintah Tsunade menunjuk Sai pun mengangguk.  
"Perkenalkan,Namaku Shimura Sai,cita-cita ku ingin menjadi orang yang berguna dan hoby ku melukis." ucap Sai yang di akhiri dengan sebuah senyuman.  
Tsunade mengangguk,"Berikutnya!"  
ucapnya menunjuk Naruko.  
Naruko pun mengangguk,  
"Ha'i,Namaku Uzumaki Naruko,cita-citaku...(melirik Naruto)...Menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik,dan hoby ku memasak dan berlatih jutsu baru." ucap Naruko membuat Tsunade tersenyum.  
'Ahh...enaknya masa muda...' batinya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto,cita-citaku...Aku belum hoby ku berlatih."  
"Baiklah,kalian team 4,besok kumpul di training ground 44 karena kita akan menjalankan misi pertama kalian boleh pergi!" ucap Tsunade dan menghilang dengan menggunakan Sunshin.  
Misi seperti apakah yang akan di dapatkan oleh mereka? itu membuat mereka sedikit merasa penasaran mengingat Sensei mereka adalah salah satu dari 3 legenda sannin,mungkinkah misi Rank-s?

Tbc…

Yosh….gomen ya minna klo telat update nya….

Thaks for u all…..

Yami no ryushiro out….


End file.
